User blog:Prisinorzero/Bricki watch 13/04/12
Welcome to my third Brickipedia community blog, about this weeks forums, user rights requests, blogs, chat bans and much more. New BrickiNav You all will of noticed by now the new navigation system used on the front page. This has been updated to include the new Forum page. This has been created and coded by FB100Z. Introducing the eighth wonder of Brickipedia.... KING KON In only two days time Brickipedia will gain a new and eighth Bureaucrat King of Nynrah. So long Tatoonie, we'll miss you This week has seen the tragic good bye of the user formerly known not as prince but a Tatoonie, for a second time. After being re instated as an Administrator he yet again was de-syoped as process where a users admin rights are stripped away. That aside, he was a fantastic user a web coder and will never be forgotten. Brickipedia lock down This week we've seen the return of the notorious Steven who has tried to rile up some more help at the trollers wiki to take us down. This resulted in a one hour lock down of this wiki. Trammers Half spammers, half trolls, all banned. This weeks seen an increase in these delinquents on chat. word filter This week has seen the new word filter come into play, and also a strange increase in chat swearing. At first it glitched out a made every emote have behind them. And the we decide to test it out with blue s, is, ination and nic. Which have now all been removed from the filter. Bricki news letter A new weekly community news letter is on the cards this week as this forum has been reopened. A prototype can be found here. Color VS colour Today on chat a world war broke out over what should spellings should be used in articles, to clear it up check here. Bricki games Sign up's for Brickipedia's new RPG Krypton SonSet are now open but we only female roles left which isn't really a problem. Brickipedian of the Month request Darth Henry is this months only Brickipedia:Brickipedian of the Month nomination so far. Army of one is so far winning this months Brickipedia:Reviewer of the Month. King kon is so far ahead in Brickipedia:Customizer of the Month. user rights requests This weeks been fairly boring with requests which makes a change. The main one is Brickipedia:Request for Chat Moderator/Br1ck animat0r, this time he may get it without any canvassing. Also CGCJ has also a very successful nomination going. Chat bans Legofan2012 was blocked on Sunday for spamming by CJC 3 days. WCDDoherty was blocked on Sunday for inappropriate by Berrybrick for a month. Evanf was blocked on Sunday for spamming by Czech for 1 day. SuperSpyX was blocked again on Sunday for spamming by Czech for an hour. Ambrose4803 was blocked on Thursday for spam by Czech for 3 days. Infinite bans Uncharted 3 by Drew for sock puppetry. Ajnaddatz by bug for lang and spam. User:The Sleep Giant Chats by me for lang and spam. Category:Blog posts